Birthday
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Naruto's first birthday after he and Hinata get together. A little idea on what she can do when feeling inventive. Part of my series. NarHin NeTen


this is part of my series. I recommend you read the rest of the stories, otherwise parts of this will make little sense to you

First story: True Friends Truly Believe /s/3953609/1/

Previous: Secrets are made to be found out with time /s/4606867/1/

_**Disclaimer**_: me own no Naruto stuff :(

**Birthday**

Naruto smiled as he walked on the top of the Yondiame's head. He overlooked the village. Taking a deep breath and filling his lungs he looked at the sky. He was admiring the colors of the sunset when two hands came over his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun." Hinata's voice practically purred in his ear as he smiled.

"Thanks Hina-chan." He heard her giggle as her arms came around his waist. He turned and looked at her bright purple eyes as she smiled happily. He wrapped his arms around her as her arms came up to grip his jacket. They stood there, enjoying the morning for a few moments before Hinata gently pulled away. She giggled lightly as she pulled him right off the mountain. He grabbed her and stuck his feet to the side of the face. She smiled as she nuzzled his cheek, nearly causing him to loose his grip on the mountain.

"Come, the pond's full." Naruto looked at her, startled a moment, then he smiled and followed her. They landed in the alcove and Hinata pulled him towards the pool. Naruto halted short of the water to remove all but his boxers as Hinata stripped down to her shorts and tank top. Gently she pulled him onto the pond. She smiled as she reached down and brought up a thin spring of water that twirled around them both. Naruto smiled as he watched his goddess twirl the water around them without releasing him. He smirked slightly before relaxing his body and falling backwards, trusting Hinata and her water to catch him. It did. It felt like a caress of the gentlest sort. It tingled his very heart as he just let the water hold him as Hinata dove underwater. He felt her hands on his back moments later. He sighed as she spread her hand out on his back and then glided them around his sides to his chest. His head tilted back and he felt hers tilt forwards to rest on his shoulder. They floated there for a while just enjoying the warmth, then Naruto's hands came back and felt her hips. He pulled her close for a moment before turning in the water, disrupting her control on the water and plunging them both under. He gently lifted her and they both surfaced for air. He pulled her close and nuzzled her cheek as he sat on the rock on the side of the pond.

They glanced up and gazed at the moon and stars for hours. They both smiled as they watched the breeze rustle the branches. Hinata eventually pulled away enough to look into Naruto's deep blue eyes. She smiled gently.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." His heart soared. He had heard it from her several times now, but it would never get old. She was the only person who had ever said that to him. And to say it, on the day when everyone in the village always hated him. The anniversary of Kyuubi's attack, he felt his heart skip a beat and his breathing hitched as he hid himself in her hair. She pulled him close, whispering love into his ear as she let him feel what he had missed. She swept her lips over his neck and collarbone as he shuddered with repressed sobs. She knew he would break someday. She had known all her life that once she told him she loved him, she would be telling him for eternity until he believed it. He had spent so much of his life never hearing those words. On this day, the day they had met, the day they had parted again, the day she always thought of him. She would give it to him this day. She loved him. That was something she could give him.

He pulled back, wet eyes seeking hers as he pressed his lips to hers urgently. She turned the urgency with passion, soothed the tears with want, set aside fears with love. He was panting when he looked at her.

"Hina-chan..." She smiled as she pulled him out of the pond. He kept close to her as they climbed out and got dressed. He heated them and dried there hair as they walked. She took him to Konoha's gates as the sun rose. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you." Naruto looked at her as the sun blinded him, literally.

He woke up with a start. Sitting up too fast, he ignored Takamaru as he squawked at the disruption in his sleep. Naruto looked at the trees above him and spotted Jiraiya to the right. He sighed, the dream had been so real. He got up and made ready for the day of training. He never celebrated his birthday. He felt Kyuubi rumble, in snoring or in amusement he would rather not know. He made breakfast and proceeded to share it with Takamaru before looking up to offer it to his sensei to find him already eating some jerky. Naruto shrugged, he never could guess with Jiraiya. He settled down to meditate and found Hinata awake and already connected to him. He smiled, maybe she remembered his birthday. He felt her amusement as he received brief images from his dream. He started, embarrassed before he felt her amusement and determination again. Then he got a thought, which he sent her way. She sent back an affirmative. She had orchestrated the entire dream! He had to admit it was the type of thing Hinata would think of.

He smiled as he let his gratitude shine through to her. She smiled then he felt her rise. He saw he walk through her home to the courtyard. He saw Neji and Hanabi sparing lightly as an early morning workout. He watched as Neji pulled off a basic part of the Juuken, which Hanabi blocked with ease. She responded in kind. He felt happiness at their smiles. Neji was belonging. Next Hinata walked over to see her father. He felt slight annoyance at the sight, though she hid it as much as possible. He wondered at it, but didn't push, wanting her to tell him in her own time. She waved to her father and wandered through the village. She stopped at Ichiraku's and ate ramen, transmitting her joy at the taste as much as the taste itself. He rubbed his stomach, happy. He did miss that old man. Next she wandered to the Hokage Tower and went to say hi to Tsunade. Naruto sighed and leaned against a tree. Hinata apparently was determined to give him a whirlwind tour of Konoha and his friends. He felt Neji's quick intrusion as he also sent his happiness at the feeling he was sensing from Naruto. He backed out soon, with a quick image of Ten Ten and Lee. He was going to train. Naruto re-focused on Hinata as she waited patiently for him, so she could go and watch Sakura work on a broken bone. Naruto felt pride swell in him as he saw her doing so well. He smiled at the scene as the patient thanked her gently and her husband twirled her around in enthusiasm.

Hinata giggled as she walked down the hall and peered in a doorway to see Ino studying from a book. A look on the doorway showed it to be the Psychology Dept. Hinata retreated to find Chouji eating at his parent's restaurant and his mother pointing for him to get back to work. Hinata spotted Shikamaru hiding around the corner from Chouji's mother. Both boys seemed to be surrounded by formidable women. Hinata waved to Shikamaru, allowing Chouji's mother to locate him as she wandered downtown. Naruto laughed aloud at Shikamaru's face. It look reminiscent of his face when Naruto had pushed him into the chunnin ring with Temari. She smiled and dregged up a memory of them walking out of the town together with Sakura. She seemed to think there was actually something there. Naruto fervently hoped Ino never found out until after the dating started, for Shikamaru's sake. Ino loved a matchmaking job.

Hinata giggled at the thought as she wandered to her own training area. Waving to Shino and Kiba, she was greeted enthusiastically by Akamaru. Naruto chuckled at that feeling being transmitted. Then he thought of something. He discussed it with Hinata for the next twenty minutes as she petted Akamaru and they watched Shino and Kiba spar, Hinata having begging out. It was decided that she would tell them about the link at the next convenient time. She waved to them as she wandered towards Neji. She always knew where he was these days. She peeked at him from behind a tree as Ten Ten waved to Lee, who was probably going off to find Gai-sensei. Neji was standing off to the side smiling. Hinata and Naruto saw Ten Ten smirk and then trip herself backwards. Neji spun towards her and caught her as she shrieked playfully. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He knelt and they sat under the tree and looked up. Hinata and Naruto could see a bird's nest up in the branches. Both smiled as they tiptoed away from the couple.

Next Hinata went to the academy. They saw everyone just getting out for the day. Konohamaru and Moegi were waiting as Udon and Hanabi ran up. The four of them waved to Iruka as they ran off. Naruto smiled as he saw them laughing and playing tag as they ran. He could remember him and Sasuke doing something similar, though much more fierce and much older. He cherished those memories greatly. Hinata peeked inside the window to see Iruka grading papers at his desk. She waved tohim when he noticed her and smiled. Hinata was walking away when she stopped. Naruto felt amusement from her when he saw the world through the Byakugan. Looking back they saw Anko tiptoeing behind Iruka and lean forward. She gently blew on his ear, causing him to jump over his desk in surprise. Btoh teens giggled as she laughed at him and he stuttered. They were cute together. They had only been together a week or so, but Hinata found it adorable how the bold kunoichi had fallen for the shy teacher. It reminded her of Naruto and herself. She thought about this happily as she met with Sakura for dinner. Naruto watched as they toasted to him for his birthday. They were in a small restaurant in the village.

He was sighing in contentment as he made and ate his own dinner and watched them interact. They were joined by Neji and Ten Ten soon. Then Ino dragged Shikamaru and Chouji over. Lee bounced over, chased by Kiba and Akamaru. Shino followed sedately. They all laughed as they ate and celebrated the blondes birthday. Hinata looked around and showed Naruto Kakashi and Gai in one corner. Asuma sat with Kurenai in another. Iruka showed up, followed by Anko and Ibiki. The three of them sat with Kakashi and Gai and they raised their glasses as the group cheered for a Happy Birthdya to the absent Naruto. Hinata giggled as she looked at Tsunade and Shizune walked in with Ton Ton. Naruto smiled happily as he put away his dishes and watched everyone have such a good time. Konohamaru and Co came in and sat with Sakura and they all laughed and talked. Hinata showed Naruto everyone's happiness and joy and how they wished he were here. She wanted him to know that he belonged here.

She left as the party was getting slightly raucous, what with Tsunade introducing alcohol and Kakashi trying to keep it from Lee and Gai at the same time. Hinata met Neji's eye and nodded. He smiled and nodded back and she left. She slowly climbed Hokage Mountain and sat on top of Yondiame's head. She let the feeling of the wind and the silence wash over her as she felt Naruto relax into the evening. She smiled as Hoshi snuggled under her arm in the chilly night air. Hinata lay back and looked at the stars.

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled as he fell asleep to the relaxed feeling he was recieving. He felt her fall asleep. After a quick message to Neji he felt her lifted in gentle arms and carried home. Neji smiled as he placed her in her bed. He brushed the hair out of her face as he thought of all the thinking she had put into the day. He whispered to the night air.

"Happy Birthday Naruto, wherever you are." He smiled as Hinata stirred briefly and he felt Naruto fall asleep. Both Hyuuga sowre for a moment that they heard a soft, grateful whisper float on the air.

"_Thank you my friends..._"

* * *

Happy birthday Naruto. Sorry I"m late. This isn't really put of the series orderwise, but Naruto has two birthdays while he's gone and here's one of them. I should probablky do two for Hinata as well. I'll have to think on it.

_**Next in Series**_: Absence /s/4619209/1/

Neji and Hiashi resolve their differences. But Hanabi isn't safe? What is going on? One-shot Shorter than my others NarHin NeTen


End file.
